The present invention relates to a detection system equipped with a hanger conveyer system, in which hanger carrying workpieces are conveyed among working stations, for detecting a station to which the hanger is to be transferred.
Conventionally, as this type of hanger detection device, for example, a structure disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,462 has been known. In such a conventional structure, a hanger with a conveying roller is supported on a rail so as to be transferred on the rail. The conveying roller has a code mark for identifying the hanger thereon. Further, at a particular position of the hanger conveying path, a detector and a drive drum which is driven by a motor are provided. When the hanger is stopped by a stopper or the like at a position opposed to the detector, the conveying roller is engaged with the drive drum. At that time, the conveying roller is idly rotated and the code mark on the conveying roller is read by the detector.
In the prior art described above, however, since the drive roller and the motor for idly rotating the conveying roller should be provided in the vicinity of the detector, the structure becomes complicated. In a mass-production system consisting of a large number of production steps such as a total sewing system, the hanger should be directed to various sewing stations. In such a system, when the conventional structure described above is employed, a large number of detectors, drive rollers, and motors should be provided according to the positions for directing the hangers to their destinations thereby the structure of the system becomes further complicated.